mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Аметист Стар/Галерея/Сезон 1
Магия дружбы. Часть 1 Lyra Heartstrings greets Twilight S01E01.png Lyra Heartstrings staring at Twilight S1E1.png Popular background ponies S01E01.png Pinkie Pie surprise! S01E01.png Twilight hot2 S01E01.png Ponies in the town hall S1E01.png Every pony cheers S1E01.png Mayor speaking to the audience S1E01.png Ponies anticipating Celestia's appearance half 1 S1E01.png Ponies anticipating Celestia's appearance half 2 S1E01.png Everyone gasps at Celestia's disappearance S1E01.png Nightmare Moon addresses the crowd S1E01.png Магия дружбы. Часть 2 Fog heading towards the exit S1E2.png Ponies move out of the way S1E2.png Ponies flee from Nightmare Moon S1E02.png Princess Celestia makes a new decree S1E02.png Приглашение на бал The Wonderbolts Flying S01E03.png Wonderbolts cloud trail S1E03.png The crowd sees Rainbow Dash fly by S1E03.png The ponies are admiring Rainbow Dash S1E03.png Rainbow Dash's Fantastic Filly Flash S1E03.png The crowd before the Buccaneer Blaze S1E03.png Rainbow Dash's dream of the Gala S01E03.png Crowd cheering for Rainbow Dash S1E03.png Rarity Prince Blueblood Rarity's Gala Fantasy S1E3.png Rarity wedding S01E03.png Twilight gets party dropped S1E03.png Twilight Sparkle Crowd of Clamoring Ponies S1E3.png The ponies start asking favors S1E03.png Golden Harvest points at Twilight S01E03.png Running past the pie cart S1E03.png Running back past the pie cart S1E03.png Running past the baby carriage S1E03.png Running over the bridge S1E03.png Ponies run past costume shop S1E3.png Сбор урожая The celebration is about to start S1E04.png Any more interruptions S1E04.png Pinkie Pie free muffins! S01E04.png Ponies drooling over muffins half 1 S1E04.png Ponies drooling over muffins half 2 S1E04.png Drooling victims2 S01E04.png Amethyst Star gets a muffin S1E04.png Lily faced with the stampede S1E04.png Заносчивый грифон Granny Smith cartoon pose S1E05.png Granny Smith tries to run S1E05.png Fluttershy frightened by Gilda S1E05.png Gilda slips and slides half 1 S1E05.png Gilda slips and slides half 2 S1E05.png Gilda loses her cool S1E05.png Хвастунишка The crowd gathers for the show of Trixie S1E06.png Pinkie Pie in crowd S01E06.png The ponies laugh at Trixie's performance S1E06.png Twilight, Rainbow Dash and Applejack are angry at Spike S01E06.png Rarity runs away with the shame half 1 S1E06.png The ponies stare at a triumphant Trixie S1E06.png Running from the Ursa Minor S1E06.png Ponies afraid of the ursa minor S1E06.png Twilight faces the Ursa Minor S1E06.png Twilight sends the ursa back to its cave S1E06.png Укрощение дракона Amethyst Star and Gala Appleby walk past Fluttershy S1E7.png Незваные гости Twilight heads to Sugarcube Corner S1E10.png Последний день зимы Twilight runs for the crowd S1E11.png Amethyst Star and Lemon Hearts S1E11.png Ponies cheer S1E11.png Ponies are excited to wrap up winter part 2 S1E11.png The Team leaders S1E11.png Ponies inspired by Mayor Mare's speech S1E11.png Ponies filled with joy S1E11.png Twilight watches Animal Team get together S1E11.png Nestbuilders singing S01E11.png The animal team sings with hedgehogs S1E11.png Animal team carrying animals S1E11.png Amethyst Star Organized S1E11.png Ice Scorers Big Chunks S1E11.png Twilight organizing lake ice-cutting S1E11.png Ice skaters crisscross S1E11.png Ponies laughing S1E11.png Отличительные знаки Apple Bloom at the party S01E12.png Party at Sugarcube Corner S1E12.png Tiara Getting Attention S1E12.png Clear path to the exit S1E12.png Ponies look aghast S1E12.png The possibilities are discussed S1E12.png Ponies laughing at Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon S01E12.png Осенний забег Chicken race S1E13.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash start to race S1E13.png Rainbow Dash flying during the tug of war S1E13.png Applejack in the air S01E13.png The Running of the Leaves start line S01E13.png Sweetie Drops stretches before the race S1E13.png Rainbow Dash says yeah yeah S1E13.png Twilight Sparkle is here for the experience S1E13.png Berryshine and Shoeshine get ready for the race S1E13.png The other ponies pass Rainbow Dash S1E13.png Ponies at the finish line S1E13.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash fighting S1E13.png Rainbow Dash & Applejack surprised S1E13.png Рождённая для успеха Ponies gather for the fashion show S1E14.png Hoity Toity appears S1E14.png Crowd listening to Spike S1E14.png Hoity Toity everything but the sink S01E14.png The beginning of a laughing stock S1E14.png Hoity Toity critical S01E14.png Hoity Toity critical 2 S01E14.png Hoity Toity goes oh the shame S1E14.png Hoity Toity checks his invisible watch S1E14.png Spike cheering for Rarity S1E14.png Rarity shows up in front of Hoity Toity S1E14.png Шоу талантов Every pony gathered in front of the school S1E18.png The talent show stage S1E18.png Ponies stare at the Cutie Mark Crusaders S01E18.png Applejack afraid S01E18.png Pony crowd laughs at CMC S01E18.png Every pony laughs at the Cutie Mark Crusaders' performance S1E18.png The crusaders walk offstage S1E18.png Applejack anticipates the last award of the night S1E18.png Секреты дружбы Royal Ribbon, Lyrica and Caesar admire Fluttershy S1E20.png Catwalk S1E20.png Fluttershy trips S1E20.png Fluttershy what the S1E20.png Fluttershy flying without wings S1E20.png Fluttershy magically dragged S1E20.png Fluttershy standing S1E20.png Fluttershy skidding across the floor S1E20.png Fluttershy scratching her ear S1E20.png Fluttershy barking S1E20.png Ponies don't like Fluttershy's performance S01E20.png Golden Harvest -Get her off the stage- S1E20.png Яблоки раздора Applejack concerned about the ruckus S1E21.png Птица Феникс Party at Mr. and Mrs. Cake's S1E22.png Mrs. Cake talks to Princess Celestia S1E22.png Fluttershy tries to comfort Twilight S1E22.png Pinkie Pie in front of Fluttershy S1E22.png Pinkie Pie hops up S1E22.png Ponies watch Princess Celestia leave the party S1E22.png История знаков отличия Ponies are dazzled S1E23.png The teacher sees Rarity's new cutie mark S1E23.png Filly Twilight and Lyra Heartstrings clone S1E23.png Filly Twilight in the crowd smiling S1E23.png Celestia appears S1E23.png The crowd watching the Summer Sun Celebration S1E23.png День рождения Beautiful Day in Ponyville S1E25.png Самый лучший вечер Arriving at the gala S1E26.png Rarity ends her solo S1E26.png Pinkie Pie 'I am the best at parties' S1E26.png Twilight singing at the Gala S1E26.png Crowd after Twilight's verse S01E26.png Twilight and choir end Twilight's solo S1E26.png Diamond Mint, Amethyst Star, and Parasol look at each other S1E26.png At the Gala - main cast singing S01E26.png Princess Celestia's hall S1E26.png Rainbow Dash saves pie S1E26.png Pinkie Pie dancing as BG ponies watch S01E26.png Ponies glaring at Pinkie S1E26.png Pinkie Pie dejected S1E26.png Ponies at the gala S1E26.png Gasp S01E26.png Rainbow Crash S01E26.png Категория:Галереи персонажей